Sunwalkers
Sunwalkers are a species that exists in the Smurf Me Up series. History According to Papa Smurf, the sun tribe is an ancient tribe of Smurfs that originate from the sun and were known for using the sun in many good ways. They often came to the Earth to help the forests bloom with the sunlight. Many evolved into the blue Smurf form to stay in the Earth and began breeding with regular Smurfs, which made up ordinary looking Smurfs, but with a special gift; the ability to use the shooting stars (Wishing star) to transform into what is known as the Enchanted Smurf. One legend told was about the Sun King and Queen who send their infant baby to the Earth to grow up as an Earth Smurf to learn about their customs, then hopefully return one day. However, when he was sent to the Earth, something went wrong and he and the Sun Capsule turned the infant into a human and sent him into an unknown land. After Glovey gets the capsule to actually emit a bright light when he holds it, Papa Smurf believes that Glovey is the boy sent years ago, which Glovey highly doubts. Later, the legend becomes a reality when Glovey meets his biological mother, a real Smurfette and his father, the King of the Sun tribe. Glovey also learns about the origins of Wild Smurf, who is actually Glovey's biological brother who was sent years ago to the Earth by a Stork, unlike Glovey who was changed into a human form and launched into a pod. Appearance They originally resembled metallic Smurfs wearing armor and pointy, mask-like helmets. They are identical to regular Smurfs, the only difference being that Sunwalkers have silver skin instead of blue under all that gear. Sometimes, they are seen with shields that are actually boards and can be used for surfing space or the sun. Being an advanced race, they have state of the art technology that the human race will not be able to acquire with such knowledge until many years to come. The males appear to have pale metallic skin while the females have a more gray tone to their skin. Their scalps are bald, similar to their "primitive" relatives, the Smurfs. A noted feature is the blue diamond on the chest of their armor, which represents their Smurf essence and is how they gather their energy. It is a very sensitive area and a weak spot to physically hurt a tribe member. Under the helmets, they are seen with bright yellow eyes. Zowfee is a Sunwalker whose chest doesn't glow with Smurf essence. Instead, the eyes on his helmet glow when he is using energy. The whole appearance consists of a helmet, a breastplate, a shield (sometimes), a belt, boots, and a laser sword called a specium blade. When the Sunwalkers become evil for any unknown reason, they are referred to as being "corrupted," and their skin turns darker changing their appearance to a monster-like stature. Examples of complete corruption include the convicts Ra and Apollo. Sunwalker armor example: Glovey Wearing Sun Tribe Armor.jpg|Basic armor Glovey Enchanted Smurf Neo (No Helmet).jpg|Glovey in regular Sunwalker armor with the Sunwalker eyes. Zowfee Glovey Story.jpg|Zowfee, Chief of the Sunwalkers King Of The Sun Tribe.jpg|Sol-El, king of the Sunwalkers Glovey Smurf Armor Of God.jpg|Glovey Smurf in the full armor of God. Seven Glovey Story.jpg|Seven, a soldier of the Sunwalkers. Abilities The abilities of the Sunwalkers are very similar to the Enchanted Smurf, only with the exception of the powers deriving from the sun rather than from the stars since the sun is considered a giant star. * Sun Kick * Sun Punch * Flight * Ability to radiate Heat * Fire Spin * Harness the sun's energy * Manifest boards to surf into space if one doesn't wish to fly * Change into any desired size The Sun Capsule The Sun Capsule is a tool created by the Sun Tribe to allow Sunwalkers to change into any appearance based on the planet and destination. It can only be used by actual Sunwalkers or those have are related to them in a way such as a decendant or through a spouse. The capsule itself is nothing more than a mere invention and is seen as a gadget by the tribe, but to the Smurfs, it is seen as a magical artifact with strange power. One could fool the Earthlings into claiming to be a supreme being with this item in their grasp, but again can be useless since it only works for those certain Smurfs. The capsule appears to be in a very bright metallic chrome color with a button in the center. The ending is surrounded by glass with an emblem that resembles the sun in the center of the glass. Legacy After the destruction of the kingdom in the ''The Un-holy Trinity'' and ''Revelations'' stories, the Sunwalker race was believed to have been wiped out. However, it turns out that many survived the devastation and created a new nation to replace the kingdom, from Sunwalkers to Hell's Angels. Unlike their Utopian society, this new nation resembles that of a mercenary organization, where they deal with jobs and money. Their technology no longer appears advanced, but that of a real life 1980's era. Examples of this include: *The use of guns, instead of their laser swords and spears. *A Walkman with cassette tapes to record conversations, instead of their old capsules. *Regular clothes and vests, instead of their old special high energy armor. *The use of binoculars, instead of the technology from their old helmets. *Spaceships, instead of their old surfing boards. Trivia *The appearance of the Sunwalkers is based on the Ultras from the Ultraman Series. *The idea comes from Ultraman Jack and The Silver Surfer. Category:Races Category:Two-gendered races Category:Glovey Smurf characters Category:Aliens Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Original character creations